


Earth-born

by lynndyre



Series: Avatar art [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am convinced this is where Lin came from.  ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth-born

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/TophLin_zps3b730203.jpg.html)


End file.
